A device may be used to edit (e.g., modify) media (e.g., media data or media content). For example, a computer may store some media (e.g., a movie having a video track and an audio track), and the computer may execute media editor software (e.g., Adobe Premiere®) that configures the computer to edit the stored media (e.g., by modifying the video track, modifying the audio track, or both). After editing, the edited media may be stored by the computer (e.g., as a modified version of the original media, a replacement for the original media, or as new media).
Examples of modifications that may be applied to media include various effects and various forms of compositing. Examples of audio effects include delays (e.g., echoes), reverb, equalization, compression, distortion, stereo pan, or any suitable combination thereof. Examples of audio compositing include mixing multiple audio tracks into a single audio track. Examples of video effects include blurring, sharpening, color balancing, posterizing, lightening, darkening, sepia toning, or any suitable combination thereof. Examples of video compositing include transitions, fades, dissolves, wipes, luma keying, chroma keying, or any suitable combination thereof.